my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02
This sound effect can be found on Series 2000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Basic Info * First recorded: 1985, 1986 or 1987 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Sound Ideas (1987-present) * Origin: Canada and United States * Year debut: Sometime between April 10, 1987 to August 13, 1988 * First heard: Clayfully Yours (a Gumby Adventures episode) * Area used: Worldwide (especially in the UK and Canada) Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Hide and Go Lurch.") * Alf * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (Heard once in "Diapers of Dispair.") * Arthur * Clarence (Heard once in "Dinner Party.") * Curious Buddies (Heard in the intro.) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Go, Baby! * Good Luck Charlie(Used for Charlie in early episodes in Season 1.) * Goosebumps (Heard often in "Strained Peas") * Gumby Adventures (Heard once in "Clayfully Yours.") * Hey Duggee (Heard in "The Puppy Badge.") * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Green in the Gills.") * iCarly (Heard in "iPie'' which is used for Baby Stephaine. )'' * Katie and Orbie (Used for baby Megan in "Babysitting Megan.") * Little Riley Jacob * The Simpsons * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Last laugh heard in "Gone Baby Gone" for Mariposa.) * Willa's Wild Life (Heard in "Baby, It's You.") Movies * Baby's Day Out (1994) * Bridget Jones's Baby (2016) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Ferdinand (2017) * Franklin and the Green Knight: The Movie (2000) * Frozen (2013) * Hercules (1997) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * The Incredibles 2 (2018) * The Legend of The Crystal Forest (2013) * Nanny McPhee (2006) * Tangled (2010) * Tarzan (1999) * Trolls (2016) Shorts Videos * Arthur: Arthur's First Sleepover (1998) (Videos) (Heard twice in "Arthur's Lost Dog".) * Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom (1999) (Videos) * Once Upon a Potty (1990) (Videos) Commercials Australia: *Australian Government - Swap It, Don't Stop It: Become a Swapper (2011) USA: * Baby So Real Dolls (1995) * Graco Pack 'N Play Playard - Portable Napper (2015) * Lysol Daily Cleanser TV Commercial, 'Where You Clean the Most' (2018) Logos *Teletoon IDs (Canada) - Morning Planet: The Big Slurp (1997-1998) (Logos) Video Games PC * Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater Promos Trailers * The Boxtrolls (2014) (Trailers) * Tarzan (1999) (Trailers) TV Spots Online Games * Barbie - Let's Baby-sit Baby Krissy! (Online Games) Toys *Baby So Real Doll YouTube Videos * AdRiAn LuPu Series (Used as a gag for little girls.) * Jack TFYT Videos (Used as a gag for little girls.) * SuperMarioLogan Videos Miscellaneous * PBS Kids Fundings (Heard once during the Barney & Friends Fundings from 1991 to 1995 in the "Huggies" funding.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas